


Sweeter than Treachery

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bellamione - Freeform, F/F, Less insane more extremely unpredictable bella, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Born through blood and mudSeen as lessBut made for moreThe one who will save us allWill be marked for all to seeMagic that ends will never knowOwned by the one with the blackest heartKeeper of the blackest heartBorn of mud and blood but will surpass the purest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comments and hope you enjoy :)

“Bellatrix, please” Albus sat down his glass and shifted in his seat, leaning to one side and holding the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Albus, this boy. If what you say is true, then he is the answer. And you left him in the hands of a bunch of disgusting muggles!” She dropped her hand harshly to the wooden table, the glasses and cutlery making a metallic sound. 

“Bella, those muggles you hate so much, are his family. And yes they have some” he paused, trying to choose his words carefully. “Characteristic that are less than appealing. But they are what will mould him into what he needs to become”

Bellatrix sat back down, a butter knife now in her hand and digging into the old wood of the chairs armrest.

Albus stood, taking a last sip of his drink and placing the glass back down with out a sound. “There is another matter to discuss. Severus” the quiet man at the end of the table took to attention. He sat straighter than what looked comfortable and looked around the room.

“There has been a child born” a scoff from bellatrix, a mumbled ‘of course there has.’ A pointed look from Albus made her go quiet. “This child is a blood relative of The dark lord.” Bellatrix sat up, the knife in her hand had gone still.

“The child is Voldermort’s biological sister, they share a muggle father. The has girl revealed some magical abilities. But she is currently in a muggle monastery and being cared for by nuns”

Bellatrix stood, her chair flying from behind her and the knife that was once keeping her quiet now dug deep into the table. “You, plan to.” Bella couldn’t wrap her head around the concept. “You plan on creating another dark lord” Bella spoke slowly, trying to understand something she obviously wasn’t seeing, “you’ll let this child grow to hate muggles” her voice grew with anger. Albus walked to his desk, grabbing a small parchment.

Albus understood where Bellatrix’s concern was coming from, fear. Fear of another war that they all would be stuck in. Fear that this time things would go less favourably.

“There was a prophecy. Read by our own Sybill Trelawney.” Albus spoke, returning to the table with a rolled parchment. Placing it in front of bellatrix.

Anger still running through her blood, she gripped the parchment too hard. “Unless it says the child won’t be a psychopathic mass murderer, I don’t see how it will help” she pulled open the parchment, in Albus’s own handwriting it read;

Born through blood and mud  
Seen as less  
But made for more  
The one who will save us all  
Will be marked for all to see  
Magic that ends will never know  
Owned by the one with the blackest heart  
Keeper of the blackest heart  
Born of mud and blood but will surpass the purest

“This means nothing.” She tried to make sense of it. Tried to see an argument that would help her cause, but she quickly came up blank.

“This child may be the key to ending the incoming war” Severus almost looked as if he had the exact same conversation with Albus.

He was right, it didn’t exactly mean this child was good nor bad. But she would save people. But on which side. “It also says she will have power to no end. And if the prophecy is wrong and she chooses her brothers side. Then?”

Albus let out a sigh, his former student had always been a thorn in his side, but he didn’t realise that this thorn would follow him this late into his life.

The main reason bellatrix left after the death of her lord was his plan for Muggle Born. She had found his writings and his plans to eradicate the muggle born and the witches and wizards in relationships with muggles. She didn’t want to blame the child for the sins of her blood, but a single apple will spoil the barrel.

But in Bellatrixs eyes this child, The child they want to let live and to end up in the exact same place they are now in a few years, this thing wasn’t innocent, it was like a tumour. They were only letting it grow.

“Severus, can you give us a moment” Albus asked as he dusted off the wood chips that had been flung form Bella’s chair onto his robes. Severus stood silently and left the room, the obnoxious creeks from the door leaving the two in an thick silence.

Albus sat back down into his chair, taking a few moments to get comfortable. A huff from the witch standing before him gave him the impression he should hurry. “I made you a promise. The night you came to me. I promised you that he wouldn’t murder thousands of innocent people, do you still trust in me enough to believe in that promise”

Bellatrix tried wanted to scream no, she wanted to leave the room and find this child and end any thought of another uprise of a fanatic. But she did believe him.

 

_/\\_

The energy on the bridge was electric, excitement filled each crevice and each student watch with child like glee. Every few minutes a new school would arrive in an extravagant fashion and led to more excitement.

But as kids screamed and yelled at the flying horses and the boat rising out of the water Hermione was quiet, still excited but a figure wandering across the field near the lake caught her eye. A dark mass of shadows in the middle of the day, flowing so gracefully across the expansive green of the grass, Hermione didn’t understand why she was so captivated at this figure, but she couldn’t look away.

The bridge began to clear once people figured the boat was the last thing to happen. “You coming Hermione?” Harry stood waiting with Ron. Hermione pulled away and watched her friends.

“Yeah, sorry” she looked back at the now empty field. A odd feeling in her stomach made her grimace, she didn’t understand what was occurring at this moment, Or why it effected her so much.

—

The reveal of the Tri-Wizard tournament being hosted at hogwarts left everyone in an overly excited mood for the rest of dinner.

Boys boasting how they would easily win the tournament, ‘all I need is a wand and I’ve already won’ Hermione heard one of the Slytherin boy yell out through the chicken in his mouth. 

But Hermione felt off, like a part of the universe had been shifted and everything else had to quickly move back into place. She was on edge, her mind wouldn’t slow down, and if she hadn’t learned long ago how to keep a straight face in any situation she would be a mess.

A faint pain began to climb up her hand, discreetly she pulled up her sleeve to see nothing. No bite or scratch was anywhere to be seen. Hermione didn’t know what was happening. Before she could stand and go to her dormitory or ask a professor the doors once again opened.

This time no large collection of students, but a single woman strode through the walk way with such confidence and authority as soon as her presence was realised almost all students went silent.

The witch was dressed in complete black, a long black dress that looked as if it was once peak fashion in the 1800s and a black corset that seemed much too inappropriate for a school that held children. Her hair alone could be a characteristic, it sat long, curled and jet black. It looked crazy and untameable yet elegant and so so captivating.

Hermiones breath was struck out of her chest, the mere presence of this woman was enough to strike a room full of insolent children silent, god knows what she could do with real intention.

The woman looked towards Hermione, eyes never directly meeting her. Dark black scanned over the crowed, seemingly intentionally missing the young Gryffindor.

“That’s Bellatrix Black” Neville said quietly, Hermiones mouth went dry. Rumours about this woman were spread around the school, from her being cursed to serve the dark lord to her being a vampire. The last one was obviously false Hermione thought the first time she heard of it, Vampires lived on strict laws and a registered one would have to live in certain parts of England.

But the one that hurt her the most was that Bellatrix Black murdered any muggleborn she met. The feeling of disgust and shame ran though her as she watched the woman walk down the rows of students, She in all of her dark allure had killed more people than Hermione had probably met.

Dumbledore finally realised of the newcomers presence, he made his was to the podium, “students, I’d like to introduce your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher” he paused as Bellatrix made her way up the stairs and stood next to him, no expression on her face. “Miss Black, will be join us here at Hogwarts” the room stayed silent.

Dumbledore looked to bellatrix who still stood there expressionless and dictating with no words. Draco Malfoy began to clap, slowly the whole row of Slytherins then the Hufflepuff then the whole room was in a state of confused applause.

Miss Black stood at the podium, Dumbledore just behind her as the applause died down, she scanned the room quickly, this time setting on the younger witch. Sitting under the woman’s gaze was excruciating, honour and guilt ran though Hermione as she began to speak.

“Thank you Albus” she paused and looked back at the older man who gave a small smile in return, “I’m eager to get into class with you all” her eyes returned to Hermione and a feeling in Hermione as if she was speaking directly to her, “see whether the standards of this prestigious school had gone down since my years here” she stated, a smile graced her lips. It wasn’t a happy smile, nor a face one. Hermione didn’t know what it meant but it left a sick feeling in her stomach.

Bellatrix walked away from the podium, striding to the table of Professors and sitting at the furthest seat next to Professor Snape. Dumbledore returned to his seat and continued his usual conversation and observations of the students, but his eyes seemed to get stuck on a certain young Gryffindor girl too often to be coincidence.

Once dinner was done and everyone headed to their rooms or to showers, Hermione walked back slowly. Ever since Bellatrix walked into the room just an hour or so again she had been wondering about her parentage and her up bringing.

she looked down at the scars across her knuckles. Being raised by strict old women and a schizophrenic pastor didn’t generally lead to a shining childhood. But as she inspected the various scars on her hands and fingers, she was given the sight of a mark that annoyed her beyond belief.

a small spiral seared deep into her skin, she didn’t remember getting it, she didn’t even remember when it showed up, but the silver of the skin against the tanner skin made it obvious that something had happened.

“Miss Granger” an older voice ripped her away from her thoughts. Dumbledore stood in his light blue robes, a slight smile sat on his face.

“Headmaster” Hermione turned fully to face the older wizard, he held a vibe of caring uncle and loving grandfather mixed into a skinny Santa box.

“If you wouldn’t mind accompanying me to my office I have some things I would like to discuss with you” 

Hermione accepted her teachers request, re thinking her last few days if she had done anything wrong and she came up blank. What ever reason she was getting in trouble or what ever reason she is getting a personal escort to the headmasters office probably wasn’t a good one.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support on last the chapter. I’ll try and get these out as fast as I can. Hope you enjoy. :)

Hermione stood in her headmasters office as he disappeared behind a door with the faint promise of tea. This office was one you didn’t want to find yourself in regularly, the large desk and the various magical artifacts that were scattered on shelves and tables were enough to intimidate anyone who had happened to be dragged into the room.

Hermione didn’t understand why she was here, she hadn’t done anything wrong to her knowledge. Hermione looked at Dumbledores desk, A small wooden box caught her eye. It was red with black accents and it had a gold latched that begged to be open.

Before she could unhinge her feet from their spot, Dumbledore came out from where ever he had been hiding, a tray of tea and biscuits floating in front of him as he bit into a single biscuit.

“Hermione, you may be wondering why I have called you here. I have something that I would like to discuss with you” he gestured for one of the plush seats, Hermione sat as the older wizard made his way to the seat that was next to herself. “Hermione, I expect a very bright witch like yourself would know of prophecy’s, and how they can effect certain actions in the wizarding world” 

Hermione had read some on the subject in passing. The idea that a few words could shape the future, could change the course of history fascinated to her. 

“Yes professor, I’ve learned of the subject” Hermione stated, her hands wrapping around the ceramic of the tea cup. 

Dumbledore’s let out a gentle laugh, of course one of the brightest students in hogwarts would know of such a trivial subject. “Yes well Hermione. There was a prophecy read a long time ago, 15 years ago to be exact.” Dumbledore dug into his robes pocket, pulling out a old looking parchment. 

Hermione was extremely curious. She had read famous prophecies, ones of war and conflict and the occasional love story, but never a real one that was still was to be completed.

Dumbledore’s passed Hermione the parchment, she read it intently, at least three times before she looked back at her professor.

“Professor, what does ‘born through blood and mud, but will surpass the purest’ mean?” Hermione held the parchment sternly, looking down she saw a tear in the material.

Dumbledore let out a sigh, taking of his glasses and placing them in his pocket “Hermione, when we came to you, on your 11th birthday to tell you that you were in fact a witch, do you remember how you felt.” Hermione thought back to the day, being led into the room by Sister Margery and Mrs McGonagall standing there with all the commanding force as a king, and handing her a single letter addressed to Hermione Granger.

“I felt like everything in my life would change” and a lot of fear for what being a witch would entail but that didn’t seem like the pertinent information for him, “I felt like I had somewhere that I belonged” Hermione looked down again, this time at her hands. The smooth skin was scarred along her knuckles and wrists, the relief she felt that day when she was told she would be able to leave was more euphoric that anything she had ever done up to that point in her life.

“Hermione the prophecy you hold. It’s your prophecy, it was read 7 days after you were born, when you were given to the monastery to care for” Dumbledore watched his student, no facial feature quivered or faulted. Nothing on her face would indicate she was told anything to significance, Hermione slowly placed her tea cup onto the tray.

But inside Hermiones mind there was a wild fire that didn’t look like it would be put out anytime soon. All that signified that anything was the matter, was how hard Hermione dug her nails into her palms. she could feel the skin breaking and nails digging deep into soft flesh. But she didn’t care, she needed something to ground her to this moment.

Her mouth was dry and she didn’t know what to do, she carefully stood and looked blankly at her headmaster, “professor if it’s okay I think I will head to bed now, it’s gotten awfully late, I wouldn’t want to take up anymore if your time” was all she said as she stepped to the doorway, she head a muffled ‘goodnight Miss granger’ behind he, but the blood that raged through her ears buzzed so loud she didn’t even hear the creaking of the door.

She walked through the castle in pitch black for almost half an hour, passing classrooms and dormitory’s, until she found herself at the entrance to the castle. It was a split second debate as she stepped outside of the walls and made her way down, not exactly sure where she would go, but her dazed state seemed to remove all common sense.

Hermione walked, the moon was so high that the whole field was lit in a morbid glow. She didn’t know where she was walking, all she knew was that she wanted to be as far away from anything as she could.

Walking closer to the lake the ground slowly began to turn into gravel, large rocks and sand. 

Finding out the hard way that more attention was needed when walking in such conditions, Hermione tripped on a large rock, her head coming into contact with a piece of drift wood. She sat there for a few second until she squeezed her eyes shut, pulling herself off the ground into a sitting position with her knees pulled into her chest.

She was closer to the lake than she had ever been in all her years at the school. The water was so black that the moonlight barely penetrated the surface. A warm feeling caressed her jaw, lifting her hand up she felt the heat of a liquid, raising her hand higher she felt a cut on her right cheek bone.

Hermione’s fingers pressed into the cut, a pain shooting through her face. The only feature on her face was a grimace as she dropped her hand and laid back into the ground. Her eyes felt extremely heavy as she began to count the stars.

Hermione felt cold tears began to sting her eyes, she didn’t try to stop them at this point, there really was no use. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere she had a surge. A surge of pure, unadulterated rage. Still laying she let out a scream, not a scream of fear. But of anger, and a lot of it. On the bank of the dark lake she screamed, with blood running down her face and mixing with her tears, the piece of parchment still in her hands, she screamed out every frustration that had been built up for 15 years.

Hermione screamed until she had no oxygen left inside her body. Every vein in her neck was visible, and her eyes felt like they were about to explode.

She breathed heavily until the air returned to her lungs, it hurt how fast she breathed and how quickly her lungs began to inflate,but as fast as it came the anger went. Behind her she could hear something, steps. But she was too exhausted, she couldn’t care less if something came up right now and crushed her, or slit her throat. She didn’t care.

A laugh, a sickening and almost beautiful laugh rang across the silent expansion of water and forest.

Hermione scrambled to her feet, death was one thing, but this scared her. She looked to where the sound had been coming from. Darkness was all she was met with, even in the moonlight the single spot where the cackle seemed to emanate was pure darkness and shadow.

Pulling out her wand Hermione pointed it at the darkness, before she could even think of a spell a flash of blue light shot out. For a second revealing the dark mass of a woman. A woman with a sadistic smile. Her wand was now in the hand of this unknown witch, she was at her disposal, Hermione’s short life could be ended with a single spell.

“When they told me you’d be here, I’d thought you’d put up bit more of a fight. You’d disappoint him” a body seemed to form from the darkness ever so slowly, first it was the feet. Leather boots, overshadowed by the sheer black dress. Hermione knew who this was.

After a few moments, there stood the one and only. Bellatrix black.


End file.
